


Swimming Lessons

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Drabble/Oneshot - Mr. Gold takes Belle swimming for the first time. Takes place right before 02x11 "The Outsider."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

“Where are we going?” Belle asked, leaning across the counter, kicking one foot behind her and tapping her toes on the old wood floor. She rested her chin on her laced fingers, elbows on the counter, and watched Mr. Gold finish closing up the shop for the weekend. He moved quickly for a man with a cane and with a certain lithe grace that always gave her a pleasant little twinge whenever she noticed, which was fairly often. “How are we going on a holiday weekend? It's not as if we can leave Storybrooke.”

“It's a surprise, I told you. Stop being so nosy,” Gold winked, flashing her a mischievous grin and tapping her nose gently with his fingertip. Belle wrinkled it and stuck out her tongue playfully, making a silly face at him. Gold laughed softly, chucking her under the chin with a crooked finger and easing her face toward his for a quick kiss. His small gestures of affection always made her stomach flip over in a way that left her feeling all fluttery and breathless and she felt herself blush as he turned away, a bashful smile playing upon his lips as well.

“We can leave in a moment, I'm just finishing up here. I'll just be few minutes to change and then _all_ will be revealed.” He waved his hand in a mockingly magical gesture and gave her a lopsided little grin before disappearing into his office in the back room.

Belle chuckled, “Okay, no hurry, I'm just going mad with curiosity, that's all!” She wandered the shop, touching little nick-knacks here and there and picking up to examine more closely those that caught her eye; there was always something new and interesting to discover on the packed, dusty shelves of Mr. Gold's Pawn & Antiquities.

For a man who dressed and presented himself with such attention to detail, Rumple was a bit of a messy pack rat when it came to his beloved _things_. It was as though he had sought to fill the long, empty spaces in his life with trophies and objects where his loved ones had once been. His own making or no, it made her sad to think about it too much, the lonely centuries he spent trying to find Bae. Well, she was here now, and she was determined to hold on and share with him as much happiness as he could possibly stand.

Belle was bent down, studying a small book with leaves so ancient and delicate she could barely turn them to look. It appeared to be a collection of love poems from this world; sonnets from a poet called Shakespeare. Interesting. Belle thought she might ask Rumple about the book, but nearly every thought fled her when she stood and spied him.

There was her Rumple behind the counter, putting a few items into a tan leather satchel, but dressed in a way that made her mouth hang ridiculously open while she stood there in astonished silence. She had never seen him dressed in anything other than a three-piece, impeccably tailored suit, except back in the old world where he was never in anything but leather and stiff brocades with high, spiky collars that reminded her of a dragon; intimidating, always.

Even when they relaxed together, he might remove his jacket and waistcoat, but rarely his tie. It was just...just... part of him. Now Rumple stood there dressed in a white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of comfortable-looking blue jeans; a wide leather belt with a plain gold buckle held the loose-fitting jeans low on his slim hips. Belle's stomach did a little somersault when he looked up and tossed his head in that little way he had, flipping his long hair back out of his eyes and giving her a shy, little-boy smile. Belle's hands began to sweat and she wasn't sure she was going to make it out of the shop, never mind wherever they were going, without throwing herself at him.

“Ready, darling?” He asked, slinging the satchel over his shoulder and coming around the counter to take her by the hand. She quickly wiped her sweaty hand on her skirt before taking his as they locked up the shop and headed for his car. Belle could only steal surreptitious glances at this new look and his rather advantageously displayed assets without saying a word, her tongue stuck awkwardly to the roof of her mouth the whole time.

“You look...different,” she finally managed as he slid into the driver's seat once he'd made sure she was safely tucked into the passenger seat with another sweet, swift kiss, this one with a tease of tongue against bottom lip and a toothy smile.

“Is that good or bad?” Gold smirked as they pulled out onto the main street and headed towards the outskirts of town. The summer night was warm, a little muggy even, and Belle rolled down her window to enjoy the warm breeze on her face.

“It's just...so...different.” Belle looked him over again, lingering on the deliciously open collar of his shirt and those places that the jeans..emphasized, and her lips quirked up in a coy smile when he caught her _looking_. “I think most of the town might fall over stone dead if they ever met you on the street like this.” She put her hand on his knee as they drove, rubbing absently, her head pillowed on his shoulder; he put his arm around her and hugged her close.

“No danger of that, love, this is only for you.” He smiled and winked at her, turning off onto a bumpy dirt road at the edge of town that looked like it led deep into the forest.

Belle scooted away as the car bounced around, laughing, “Are we going camping, Rumple? I've never been camping.” She held onto the door though Gold was driving carefully and trying not to jostle her too much, and she giggled like mad when the car hit a particularly large bump, sending her flying a few inches in the air.

“Mmmm, you'll see, it's not far now,” Gold assured her, patting her knee. They drove for another ten minutes in companionable silence, Belle glancing at him from beneath lowered lashes the whole while, until they entered a wide clearing deep in the woods. A whitetail deer caught in the glare of the headlights looked up from browsing, its deep, black eyes watching them warily from beneath a wide spread of velvety antlers.

Belle gasped, “Oh, how gorgeous!” as the deer sprang away, disappearing into the woods in a single bound as though he'd never been. They'd pulled up in front of a rustic log cabin with a covered front porch. Comfortable chairs and a loveseat looked out into the clearing; a place where Belle would be thrilled to sit and read and relax and drink in the beauty of the surrounding wilderness. Belle was enchanted as he brought her into the small but comfortable space.

Gold took Belle by the hand and led her into the cozy little cabin where everything was polished dark wood, stone and furs, a gigantic stone fireplace dominated one end of the main room and a small but efficient kitchenette the other. An antique leather and mahogany sofa and a polished wood rocking chair with a large fur rug spread on the floor between them were set before the fireplace.

"It's lovely, so cozy, is it yours?" Belle asked, running her hand over a plush, plum velvet throw that lay casually over the back of the rocking chair. She glanced at him, smiling, admiring again the way his body looked in blue jeans and his relaxed, comfortably happy stance.

"Yes, sometimes I just need to get away. You're welcome to use it anytime you like, of course. The bedroom is just back there,” he gestured to a door to the right of the fireplace. “Come, I want to show you my backyard," Gold tugged her hand, drawing her through to the back and a gigantic sliding-glass door that could open the whole length of the main room to the outside. Belle's breath caught as they stepped out onto the back porch, for the view that opened up behind the cabin was nothing less than _magical_.

"Rumple, this is beautiful." Belle breathed. A serene lake lay just steps from the back door, it sparkled red and gold in the last, slanting rays of sunset; tall evergreens, spruce, pine and fir, crowding its rocky shores. A small stream running down from the hills played a merry tune as it tumbled over a rocky ledge just a little way down the shore, creating a small waterfall amongst the green and grey, moss-covered stones.

"Rest here and enjoy the sunset, Belle, I'll bring in our things and come get you for dinner." Rumple wrapped his arms around Belle‘s waist, nuzzling her ear and giving her a gentle squeeze. "Perhaps after dinner we could go for a swim, the night is just right for it," he mouthed her earlobe, his warm breath tickling and his moist tongue doing wonderful things to both her ear and her insides.

Belle's stomach dropped and her breath caught in her throat. "You didn't tell me to bring a suit," she protested, her voice sounding suddenly breathy and nervous in her own ears.

"I know," he whispered wickedly into her ear, giving her a playful lick to the shell of her ear and a rub on the backside with his hips before turning to go back into the cabin. He stopped and lit a hanging lantern on the way, and Belle caught his saucy wink and devilish grin before he disappeared inside.

Belle sat on the porch swing, listening to Rumple bring in their things and putter about in the small kitchen, her stomach full of very angry butterflies. Belle had never learned to swim. She hated admitting ignorance to anything, but there were some things you just couldn't learn from a book. Belle had been raised on the sea coast in the old world, but she was a highborn lady there, and as such, had never been in any body of water larger than the tin bathing tub in her father's keep. In the horrible white cell in Storybrooke, she'd never even had more than a sponge bath. Her stomach dropped again, what should she do?

Her first instinct was to simply refuse, make an excuse; they could still have a cuddle by the fireplace, perhaps make love on the great fur rug. But Rumple would be disappointed, wouldn't he? He'd obviously been looking forward to a romantic evening and getting her into the lake for his own pleasure. Rumple had a particular affinity for water; he never missed an opportunity to bathe or shower together whenever one or the other spent the night.

Even if it didn't end with him taking her eagerly against the shower wall, which was rare, she knew just how much he enjoyed the gentle glide of wet, soapy skin against wet, soapy skin as they washed one another or pressed close to kiss. She definitely understood the appeal of it when her face and hands were pressed to the cool tile, steam billowing around them and the scalding water running hot between their slippery, heaving bodies.

Belle took a deep breath, blowing out her cheeks. She was sure Rumple would look out for her, of course he wouldn't let her come to any harm! But if that was so, then why did she feel so nervous and breathless whenever she thought of slipping into the lake, even with him? She shivered, though the evening was warm, and could think of nothing else but water closing over her head as she struggled for the surface and breath. Irrational fear, she knew, but could she possibly overcome it?

She sat and stared dismally at the beautiful lake until Rumple emerged onto the porch to take her by the hand, “Dinner, my lady? I have laid out the finest takeout from Granny's on our table. You must be hungry.” The table was set with an antique, ivory lace tablecloth and two tall, red tapers in a crystal candelabra, there was a small vase full of fresh wildflowers that he must have picked outside and an open bottle of white wine.

To her amusement and delight, there was also a stack of takeout boxes from Granny's with an assortment of dishes to choose from. Belle glanced at him and he shrugged, sheepishly, “I wasn't sure what you felt like tonight so I ordered a couple of things I thought you'd like. The rest we'll pop in the fridge for leftovers.”

The cabin did have electricity run in from the main road. Apparently Rumple was only so much for the great outdoors before the desire for practicality and comfort kicked in. They ate and talked, Belle trying to enjoy his company and forget about the worry that niggled and prodded at the back of her mind.

“Everything all right, love?” Rumple asked when Belle did little more than pick at her dinner. Belle usually had a healthy appetite, but just now her nerves were getting the best of her.

“Wonderful, dinner was delicious, I'm just full I guess.” She rose and began clearing the empty containers and putting the in the leftovers in the refrigerator. It was a giant, old, avocado-green affair with a medieval looking clamp for a handle and a noisy, belt-driven motor on top. Rumple and his antiques, she chuckled to herself, there was never anything ordinary that would do for him when something extraordinary could be had.

Rumple took their wine glasses out to the back porch, “Come out and sit with me, sweetheart,” he called in to her.

“I'll be right out,” Belle took her time putting things away, stalling the inevitable. When she could put it off no longer, she peeked out the door to see what he was doing. Belle's heart skipped a beat and she felt that familiar backflip low in her belly when she realized Rumple's clothes were folded neatly on one of the chairs and two gigantic, fluffy, white towels sat folded beside. Belle felt breathless as she looked up to see Rumplestiltskin gliding effortlessly through the water, ducking under the smooth, black water and surfacing again not far from shore.

“I hope you'll join me, the water is warm,” he beckoned when he saw her standing in the doorway. The night was moonless and clear, but effervescent with twinkling stars. Only the light of the lantern cast a warm, orange glow across the dark water and Rumple's glistening, bare chest as he stood up in the waist deep water, shaking out his wet hair and grinning at her wickedly. For a moment she was reminded of glittering, green-grey scales, and how his skin had once shone like gold in just the right light. Her heart leapt in her breast, but when she blinked, it was gone and her mind returned to the present, and her fear.

“I thought I read something about waiting at least an hour after you eat before going swimming,” Belle protested.

“You barely ate anything. Besides, that’s an old wives’ tale. As you can see, I am suffering no ill effects. Come on... ” Rumple urged.

“I can't swim. I never learned,” Belle confessed. She stood on the tiny patch of sandy beach, just in front of the porch, digging her naked toes into the cool, wet sand and wringing her hands. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

“Now's the time then,” Rumple gave her a toothy, lopsided grin and one raised eyebrow that made him look nothing short of dashingly mischievous. “All those clothes are going to weigh you down, though. I can, without reservation, definitely recommend less clothing. Much less. I, myself, am completely naked in here and quite enjoying it,” His eyes twinkled in the lantern-light, his lips quirking as he tried not to laugh just a little at her discomfiture.

“All right then,” Belle sighed, “but promise me you won't let me go. I _am_ rather frightened. Well, a bit anyways.”  Belle took a deep breath and started to unbutton her blouse, untucking it from her skirt, blushing to her toes when she noticed Rumple's greedy stare. “Aren't you going to turn around while I undress?”

“No.”

Rumple's eyebrows danced merrily on his forehead and he backed deeper into the lake, floating so she could just see his head and his toes peeking above the water. He was fighting a broad smile until he sunk down and held his breath with only his eyes above the water, his eyebrows still waggling with wicked intent.

Belle kicked sand at him with her toes, and even though it fell quite short, he came up laughing and sputtering, but she was laughing, too. “Fiend,” she giggled, blushed, and then with a determination she did not feel, looked him in the eyes as she continued to unbutton her blouse, tossing it onto the grass behind her. A moment later her skirt joined the growing pile.

"Why would I turn my back while the loveliest woman in all the worlds disrobes for my pleasure?" Rumple breathed, enchanted. For Belle now stood in naught but a lacy, light blue bra that lifted and enhanced her breasts and matching panties that had a pretty, corset-like, ribbon lacing up the front. Oh, she did love this world's far more comfortable underpinnings! And so did Rumplestiltskin.

She heard Rumple swallow hard as she resumed stripping. Belle wasn't trying for anything burlesque or even a real striptease, but she was trying her level best to appear calm and self-assured. Poised. She felt anything but. Perhaps it was the novelty of being naked outside; it wasn't as if he hadn't seen and admired her body many times, but she felt more exposed now than she ever had before.

She reached around behind and unhooked her bra, letting it fall into her hands. Belle heard Rumple's sharp intake of breath as she dropped it behind her onto the pile of clothing and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her lacy knickers. She felt her nipples tighten at once, exposed to the slight breeze that played around her, and she conspired to mostly cover her goosefleshed breasts with her arms. She smiled at him, a coy, shy thing, while she shimmied her hips and dropped her drawers around her ankles, flicking them onto the pile with a purple-polished toe.

When she straightened, Belle was fully aware that she was standing bare as the day she was born in the great outdoors! She wanted to hunch forward, to cover herself with her hands, but she settled for hurrying into the water, pulling her hair forward over her shoulder to cover her breasts, arms tight around her middle. Rumple had stood stock-still, fully mesmerized by her state of undress, but started at her movement.

"Wait. Let me look at you, Belle," he whispered. "Here, where you are admired by the very stars, my love, as is fitting for one so beautiful." Rumplestiltskin made his way slowly to shore, watching her with unblinking eyes as she stopped, pushing back her hunched shoulders and tossing back her hair.

Belle blushed, flustered by his words far more than his hungry gaze, but she stood as unabashedly as she could while he joined her on the beach, his eyes never leaving her body. She forgot her own modesty once Rumple emerged, glistening and dripping in the half-light of stars and lantern. She loved to look at his neat form, his broad chest and strong shoulders atop a slim waist and hips, but muscular thighs that made her knees weak to look at. Only his damaged ankle made her flinch, with its ropy, twisted scars that made walking without his ever-present cane a painful, nearly impossible chore.

She tried and failed miserably to not look at his erect manhood as it stood an undeniable testament to his desire, got that way from simply looking at her. Looking filled her, too, with a deep, aching want; lips parted and breathing quickened. His cock bobbed stiffly, long and thick against his belly and thighs as he made his slow, limping way from the water. It jutted proud and forward as he stood, weight borne on his good leg, drinking her in with lust-filled eyes.

Belle tried not to giggle when he pressed his wet skin to her dry flesh, trapping his hard length between them, against the softness of her belly. He folded himself around her while she shivered from head to toe, and lowered his face to kiss her mouth, strands of his wet hair brushing against her cheek and dripping on her skin. Belle's moans were soft as his tongue sought hers, hungry with need, and his hands wandered down to cup her buttocks.

Rumple broke away first, taking her by the hand. "Come," he tugged her gently and she followed him into the dark stillness of the water. She realized why he liked it at once, the warm water embracing every inch of her body, the feeling of weightlessness that must be such a relief to his twisted, ruined ankle. The strange buoyancy of her breasts as she bounced a little finding her balance, intrigued her and she wondered what it must feel like to his cock. Good, she concluded, if it felt anything like it did to her.

Though he struggled a bit himself, Rumple held her hand firmly until they were chest-deep in the lake, and Belle suddenly wondered if the penetrating warmth of the water was magical rather than natural. Though she was unwilling to disturb the moment with her question, she did file it away to ask later.

Still, she gasped as the water closed about her chest, a little panic gripping her as though she couldn’t possibly fill her lungs even though her face was well above water. Her breathing was shallow and quick, frightened, and Rumple gave her a look of concern. She tried to smile at him, but she felt as though she looked more like a fish _out_ of water, gaping as she was for breath! 

"If you relax and breathe, your body's natural tendency is to float," Rumplestiltskin instructed her gently. "If you bounce a little off the bottom while I hold your hands, you should feel it. I won’t let you go, I promise."

Belle did so, Rumple’s eyes filled with lascivious glee as he watched her bobbing breasts while she bounced herself on the balls of her toes, laughing as much at the freedom of it as at his wide-eyed stare. For the moment, she had forgotten her fear completely.

A breathy laugh escaped him as well and he pulled her into his embrace, turning her so her back was to him, his arms around her middle. Rumple gave her shoulder a wet kiss and she shivered, though not from cold. "Rumple," she breathed. She was quickly becoming distracted from her swimming lesson.

"Lie back," he encouraged, his hands lifting her at the waist. "Put your head on my shoulder and let your legs just float up." She felt him gently cradle her in the crook of his arm, her head rested on his shoulder, and it felt wonderful to float there, safe in his embrace.

"There now," Rumple crooned into her ear. His voice soft and sweet as she relaxed in his arms, "That's the way, nothing to be frightened of. See?"

"It's delightful, Rumple," Belle murmured. She felt so relaxed, she could almost go to sleep so safe and warm in his embrace. "Sorry I was such a child about it. You're a wonderful teacher." Belle smiled, turning her face to kiss his damp jaw. Gold spun her slowly in the water, and she enjoyed how it caressed her all over, swirling and rippling against her skin, the gentlest of touches. She watched the stars glimmer overhead, contented sounds humming in her throat, while Rumple twirled her through the water in a slow, sensual dance.

Belle listened to the small sounds of a Maine summer night. Mostly the high-pitched chirrup of crickets and the low swishing of the gentle breeze through pine and fir, but also the soft fall of water nearby and the quiet breathing of her beloved tickling her ear. It was hypnotic. Rumple’s hands began to wander, exploring her below the water; feather light touches that made her shiver, even in the encompassing warmth. Her breathing began to quicken once again, but for an entirely different reason now.

His hands slid over her belly and thighs, teasing between them only to move the water and send a pleasant flutter against her most sensitive place. Belle sighed, reaching back to tangle her fingers in his wet hair, arching her back until her breasts peaked above the surface, the water tickling as it ran in rivulets down the sides and in-between. The sound Rumple made behind her was one of pure want, watching her glistening breasts rise and fall as she moaned her own pleasure at his almost-touch.

“Mmm, you’re teasing me, Rumple,” Belle whispered. “But it feels so good, almost like when you kiss and lick me _down there_.” Frustration began to build within her alongside the definite but delicate taste of pleasure. As much as she was enjoying the sensation, she couldn't help but fidget and wriggle in his arms, seeking the pressure she desperately needed. She needed to _come_. She settled when he began to kiss and mouth at her neck, drawing her down again, so that she could feel the length of him pressed against her.

His tongue made slow sweeps of her neck from shoulder to ear, his lips nibbling a tingling trail along her jawline. Small sounds of pleasure at the back of his throat vibrated to her core as his lips and teeth closed gently on the flesh of her shoulder, sucking it greedily and swirling his tongue against it. Belle groaned, pushing her bottom back against his hardness now trapped between them, undulating her hips with a vigor that signalled her own urgent need.

She felt the rumble of his silent laughter as he turned her about to face him, “Frustrated, darling?” His dark eyes glittered in the lantern light, full of mirth, but also of love and a great deal of longing as well. His lips met hers in a deep kiss that became a delightful dance of tongues and lips and left them both breathless and panting.

Rumple’s arms pressed her close as they kissed again, his hands roaming her back and kneading her backside with his long, sensual fingers. His kisses were firm and hungry, exploring her face and neck, but Belle wanted to bite and suck at his lips, dipping her tongue deep into his mouth and sucking hard at his when it entered hers. Belle’s fingers dug into his shoulder blades, and she gasped into his mouth as he lifted her easily in the buoyant water. She wrapped her legs tight around his hips, settling there for more delicious, wet kisses that filled her hazy mind with his taste and scent.

Belle clutched at him, panting against his lips and moaning into his mouth in her need. Rumple lifted her, his fingers spreading her from behind so he could lower her gently onto his eager, throbbing cock. She winced a little, water being much less accommodating to her natural moisture than she had anticipated, but once he had sunk into her, she felt the accustomed joy at being completely filled with him. Every nerve ending in Belle’s body thrummed with pleasure and she sighed as they pressed tight together.

Belle ground her hips against him, taking him as deep as she was able and reveling in the pleasure of it. She lost herself, eyes closed and head thrown back as she cried out her joy. Rumple gasped, burying his face in her neck and groaning. "Oh Belle, love, you'll undo me before we begin, if you keep that up,"  he breathed into her shoulder, grinning, and giving her a playful nip.

"Sorry, Rumple," Belle's laugh was a breathy giggle, "I got carried away." She quieted in his arms, leaning back, and sighing happily while he kissed along her collarbone.

"Mmmm, the lady must do as pleases her. I desire nothing but her satisfaction." Rumplestiltskin mouthed his way down her chest until he could take one of her nipples into his mouth with a soft moan. He suckled there for a few moments, pleasure written in the softness of his features as his tongue circled and flicked at her taut nipple. Belle arched her back, delighting in the way the sensation of his teeth grazing gently at the tightened bud slipped along pathways that connected directly and wonderfully to her coiling center.

Belle thoroughly enjoyed his rapt attention to her breasts. The way they hypnotized and enchanted him aroused and excited her. Sometimes, when he would chance to walk by her in the shop or the library, he would slip his hand inside her bra and roll her nipples until they were hard and sensitive, giving each one a careful pinch before flashing her a knowing grin and disappearing again amongst the shelves or stacks. Belle loved to look down and see the taut peaks pushing at the fabric of her clothing while she thought about the way Rumple's clever hands had teased her. She would often catch him watching her after that, sure that the look on her face was dreamy or aroused, and that it pleased him to no end.

Thoughts of their playful games, along with the current of pleasure flowing through his lips to her breasts brought her quickly to the brink of climax. Drawing forth gasps and small cries of blissful abandon, Belle felt herself clench around him in a wonderfully deep orgasm that left her limp and panting in his embrace. Rumple gazed at her face, lips parted, eyes soft and full of fond wonderment as he watched her come in his arms, hands splayed across her back. His smile as she opened her eyes was shy, but full of wicked promise, as though she need but ask and he would gladly pluck the whole world like a flower from the sky to lay at her feet.

“Oh Belle,” Gold sucked and nipped at each of her breasts, his fingers curling into her shoulder blades. “My sweet Belle, your loveliness surpasses even the moon and the stars in their heavens. Why you’ve chosen to grace this undeserving monster with your forgiveness and love, I will never comprehend. But I assure you of my humble gratitude, and I do love you more than life’s breath. I promise you that.” He spoke softly, into her skin as he kissed and licked, his breathing ragged and quick. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, urging Belle to relax into him.

Belle lay back with her arms out, their bodies still deeply one, her hair fanned out and floating about her. The tendrils of her long hair swirled and caressed her shoulders as she rested there in his arms, a sensual, teasing sensation that she enjoyed thoroughly as they swayed together in the warm water. Rumple’s tongue played between and beneath the curve of  her breasts while droplets of water ran slowly down her ribs, and she laughed a little when the feeling tickled her. She felt him grin there against her skin.

“Rumple, stop calling yourself a monster. There are so very many reasons why I love you,” Belle smiled when he looked up from his tender devotion to her breasts. The sight of her stiff, rosy nipple slipping with a gentle _pop_ from between his parted lips drove all sensation directly to her clenching belly and all thought to the feeling of his hard cock filling her from within. She wanted him. She wanted him to move, to take her, to make her body sing with the rhythm of hot, sweet desire.

Sometimes they smouldered together, Rumple gentle and their lovemaking a truly deep and spiritual connection, but tonight Belle’s carnal desires had been kindled and now she was burning. Warm and wet and burning. She pulled at his arms and he lifted her, bringing her close for a deep, breathless kiss. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting it and groaning as their eyes met. Belle tightened her legs around him, digging her heels into his thighs and grinding her clit against him as firmly as she could manage. “So many reasons,” she breathed into his ear as she rocked her hips against him, tangling her fingers in his long, wet hair.

“I’ll be happy to list them all for you later, but right now, I just want to concentrate on the one throbbing inside of me while you _fuck_ me on this little beach of yours.” Belle watched his startled eyes widen, and he swallowed hard, barely mastering his rapid breathing. She loved it when he spoke wicked words to her while they made love, but she had never before dared to return the words to him in kind. Tonight she was ready, and though they felt strange on her lips, Belle knew they would only inflame his already burning desire.

Rumple moved with her through the water, a wicked gleam in his darkening eyes as Belle grinned in her brazen triumph until they lay together on the soft sand, their bodies still entwined and mostly ensconced in the penetrating warmth of the lake. Rumple’s hand smoothed wet strands hair out of her face and cupped her cheek as he watched her eyes with a grin the like of which she had never seen before, but could only describe as utterly filthy.

He pressed himself deep inside her, rotating his hips, “What was that you wanted me to do, love?” he asked, teasing as she blushed. He licked his lips, “Tell me, Belle.” He stilled. _Waiting_.

“Fuck me, Rumple,” Belle arched herself into him, pulling at him with greedy hands. His eyes never left her lips as she spoke, but she felt him tense within her, “I want you to fuck me with your deliciously wonderful cock until I come for you. Until I beg you for mercy because I can’t possibly come any more. _Please_.” The last was almost a whine, her nails gently scraping the skin of his thighs and buttocks, urging him to move.

Rumple sighed, covering her, his whole body pressing against hers as he began to thrust. Belle gasped as he withdrew and cried out sharply when he buried himself again with a long groan. She wrapped herself around him, the water sloshing and splashing around them as Rumple did as she asked. She loved that he was full-willing to be whatever she needed, gentle lover or _master_ or something in-between, whatever her desire. Now, his hands curled beneath her shoulders, and her legs high around his waist, Gold drove himself into her with deep, satisfying thrusts.

Their bodies were made for one another, Belle was sure of it as she came to orgasm again quickly. With each grunting thrust, his cock massaged that place deep inside her that made every muscle in her body twitch and flutter and tremble uncontrollably. Her cries became deep and guttural, torn from somewhere deep within as she breathed in time with him. “Oh, gods, yes Rumple,” she managed.

He kissed her throat as her head dropped back, her mouth open and gasping as her muscles coiled and rippled around him, tensing and then releasing her into a puddle of boneless delight around him. He nipped the skin of her throat between his teeth and sucked, eyes closed, reveling in the taste of her. Wordlessly, he urged her to roll over onto her stomach and get to her knees as he situated himself behind her, running his hands over her flanks and bottom and bending down to kiss the center of her back.

“Rumple?” Belle’s gaze was questioning as she looked back over her shoulder at him. His gaze was dark, filled with lust and and fire. His teeth clenched, the muscle of his jaw twitched and she watched him master himself, unafraid and excited by the heat she had aroused in him. Knowing True Love was a wonderful thing, but sometimes being satisfied so thoroughly that she couldn’t speak or think ran an awful close second.

“My lady asked me for something very specific,” Rumplestiltskin breathed, “and I intend to give her what she asked for.” He sheathed himself inside her once again with a long, swift movement, his hands firm on her hips as he began to slip in and out, faster and with more vigor. Belle cried out as he pulled her to him, thrusting deep and setting up a rhythm that made her breasts dance, bouncing merrily beneath her. She watched them, fascinated and aroused by both the sight and the feeling.

“Speak to me,” Belle begged, gasping, and Rumple didn’t hesitate.

“Oh Belle, your dripping, wet quim feels so good wrapped so tight around my cock. I love to fuck you until you pant for me, until your breathless cries echo in my ears. The only word I hear in my head while my balls are slapping against your perfect arse is _Mine… mine… mine_.”  His words trailed off as he lost himself in the pounding rhythm, fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. She could feel where they would be bruises tomorrow and she didn’t care one bit. 

Belle felt every inch the wicked wanton as Rumple took her this way, his noisy exhalations and gasping breaths exciting her and inciting her to push back and meet his rough thrusts. The depth and angle of his penetration made her feel completely full of him. Trembling with sensation, Belle’s elbows collapsed and he followed her down, draping himself across her back, hands splayed in the sand beside her as he continued thrusting, panting fast and hard in her ear. Belle let herself go, abandoning herself wholly to the sheer joy of this _taking_ , crying out loudly each time he buried himself deep.

“Am I _fucking_ your sweet cunt to your complete satisfaction, my love?” Rumple gasped, his hips rippling the flesh of her bottom with each thrust.

“Yes, Rumple. Fuck, yes.” Belle coiled for another orgasm, gasping for air, her muscles weak from exertion. “I can’t, Rum, please, come with me. I can’t take any more, it feels too good,” she panted and pressed her hand beneath them to massage her clit, gasping his name as her walls flexed and clenched around him. Belle’s thighs shook with the intensity of her climax, her whole body trembling beneath him.

Rumple was right there with her, his thrusts deep and erratic until he tensed within her, crying out her name, his body flexing and his hands balled into fists. “Fuck!” He gasped into her shoulder and collapsed on top of her rolling at once to the side and pulling her with him so that she was half atop him, pillowed on his chest. The kiss they shared was gritty and full of sand, but neither one of them seemed to care as they both lay there panting, hands playing idly across each others skin.

“Rumple...” Belle, gasped, struggling to lift her head and look at him.

“Shhh…” Rumple hushed her, tucking her head under his chin and holding her to his chest in a crushing embrace.

Belle wasn’t sure how long they lay like that or even if she had dozed a bit in his arms, but the next thing she knew she was lying against his side, her head on his chest. They were each wrapped in one of the softest, fluffiest towels she had ever imagined, and stretched out on one of the comfortable lounge chairs that graced the back porch.

“Ready to go in?” Rumple asked her when she began to stir. “I did bring a nice dessert from Granny’s.”

“I thought that _was_ dessert,” Belle mumbled sleepily, her fingers playing idly against his collarbone.

Rumple laughed and sat up, dislodging her gently. She watched him with great interest as he fished out his jeans from the pile of clothes and slipped them on, a flash of perfect bottom making her smile as he stood and drew them up, fastening them before turning to help her up. He grabbed his cane from where he had propped it against the back of the chair and left her to find the promised dessert.

Belle looked around and realised her clothes were in a messy pile on the damp grass, so she grabbed Rumple’s neatly folded boxers and his white linen shirt and slipped them on, not bothering to button the shirt. She gathered up her damp things and shook them out spreading them to dry on the backs of the chairs; she did the same with the towels.

By the time she went back inside, Belle was greeted with a roaring fire in the fireplace and the mouth-watering sight of a barefoot and bare-chested Rumple in the kitchen in what she knew was nothing but those damn blue jeans. It wasn’t fair what he did to her insides when he looked like that. He had two plates of peach cobbler ready on the counter and a steaming pot of tea on the stove. Oh, she would have her revenge!

She wandered into the kitchen, and as he turned to greet her, she let his shirt fall open so that he could clearly see she was also wearing his drawers, and nothing else. She smiled brightly at his stunned expression, taking the plates and silver from the counter and flouncing merrily to the great fur rug in front of the fire.

Belle set down the dessert dishes and returned to the kitchen, where he was still standing frozen with his hand on the counter, staring after her. She gathered up the tea things on a tray and brought them over to the rug, setting them down on the hearth.

Belle laughed as she went back to the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Rumple’s bare middle and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his slack mouth. He finally put his arms around her and returned the kiss, with interest. She broke away.

“Belle…” he breathed, his brows up, eyes following her as she returned to the fireside.

“Don’t forget the kettle…” Belle called, turning before sitting down and giving him a flash of breast beneath his white shirt.

It was going to be a blissfully long night, and she wasn’t sure they were even going to make it to the bedroom...

 


End file.
